This invention pertains to an improved construction of a gas charged hydraulic pressure accumulator for use in hydraulic fluid systems. In gas charged hydraulic accumulators using flexible diaphragms for separating the gas chamber from the hydraulic liquid chamber various means have been proposed for preventing the extrusion of the diaphragm into the liquid discharge port and the resultant damage or rupture which may occur. U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,585 to R. S. Miller discloses a construction for a hydraulic accumulator in which a two-part metal disc is fixed to the diaphragm to seat on the discharge port of the accumulator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,399,444 and 2,874,721 to J. Mercier disclose flexible materials used for construction of the discharge port itself to prevent diaphragm extrusion. The present invention contemplates improvements in the functional aspects of gas charged flexible diaphragm hydraulic accumulators as well as in economy of manufacture of such devices.